penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter flight, Chapter three
Chapter three of Fighter flight. Plot The animal heroes Skipper Classified Elvis Vitaly and Julien find the Lourinhã Empire's hovertanks traversing the swamps, "attention transports, this is imperial commander Malorum" Vitaly said in the commlink, Elvis thumps him and says "Malorum seriously?", Vitaly just shushes her, "there's been reported animal agent activity in your sector reduce speed" he says to the imperials, "acknowledged commander, reduce speed" the Aspidorhynchus obeys, "are you sure about this?" Vitaly asks having switched places with Elvis, "just get us in close" Skipper directs, then he Classified and Elvis got outside on the wing of the fighter, when Vitaly lowered the craft close enough the three jump off and land on one of the tanks, however Vitaly did end up going into view of the imperials, "a lourinha fighter, this is supply master OS3, I've reported a stolen fighter" the fish informs, "that's not the fighter you're looking, it's uh totally different fighter, I sent it to uh, to seek out the animal agents" Vitaly stutters, "commander what's your ISB number over?" the fish questioned, "pss, sorry psss, didn't catch that last part, but maintain current position" Vitaly stalled, "all transports resume speed and man the cannons, if you see that fighter again take your shot" the fish ordered not buying it anymore, one of the tanks did shoot one blast at the fighter, "I don't think he is taking commander Malorum's orders anymore" Julien guessed. At the same time Skipper Classified and Elvis were trying to help the prisoners in the exterior prison cells, "hey you" Skipper calls recognizing the salesman he and Julien met, "Skipper" the man gasped, "here let me help you out" Classified stated and tried to reach for the switch but wasn't long enough, "you'll never reach, it's too dangerous" the man objects, Classified gave up but Elvis decides to try, she begins to probe her tail down and eventually hits the switch, "dinosaur tails have all sorts of purposes" she compliments, unfortunately the imperials noticed this, "sir someone's unlocked the prisoners on transport three" a Nannopterygius informs, "I want troopers up top now" the Aspidorhynchus orders. "You have to jump, jump and scatter" Classified advised, "we're moving too fast" the man denies, "so you'd rather stay prisoners?" Elvis asks, the people and animals took the chance and jump out, they all look back at the three heroes who wave at them but that was cut short cause troopers emerged, "sir the prisoners are escaping" a Geosaurus states, "open fire" the Aspidorhynchus orders and sure enough the tank's turrets shoot at the escapees, Vitaly and Julien fight back with the starfighter only to get shot at, "those gun turrets are gonna be a problem, this thing has no armor plating" Vitaly remarks on the fighter's lack of endurance, "working on it" Skipper informs while dodging some blaster fire, the three take cover behind some crates with one gunshot hitting the lid off revealing the guavas from before, "well hello stranger" Classified jokes as he shoots his gun but it wasn't doing much to the prehistoric creatures, "maintain fire his shots won't penetrate our armor" a Gnathosaurus states to his accomplice a Plesiosuchus until the latter got hit by fruit, "what the?" it asks as Elvis throws another fruit and manages to knock the crocodile off it's feet which made it shoot the pterosaur who fell off, "not bad dinosaur" Vitaly compliments having seen it, the crocodilian quickly recovers and fires, hitting the fruit the threesome were carrying which splatters and Elvis almost drops one, they then jump over tanks until the Plesiosuchus corners them, "gotcha" it said then added "wait you did this for fruit?". "No" Elvis denies then looks at the fruit and adds "okay maybe a little", then she threw it into the crocodilian who leans in pain and the three bounce away on it's head, then take cover behind a turret, "there's gotta be something useful in here, a wrench, a wrench? that'll work" Classified said after digging into his belt for a tool and plants the wrench into the turret's left gun barrel all the while avoiding gunfire, Elvis takes the two boys on top of her and she springs behind the tank with the crocodilian fallowing, at the same time the turret was taking aim on Vitaly and Julien but when it tried to shoot with the wrench in it exploded, which also propelled the Plesiosuchus off the tank, "all for fruit" Skipper taunts as the three get up and reclaim a fruit only to be met by more troopers, Vitaly and Julien then swoop in and shoot at them, Classified Skipper and Elvis get in-between the lasers as the troopers were blasted off, "not bad feline" Elvis compliments, the fighter circles back and twirls itself upside down and Julien opens the door and reaches out to grab them, Classified and Skipper grab hold of Elvis while she reaches her arms up and Julien scoops them away off the tank, "uh how are you flying this thing?" Elvis asks, Julien didn't answer as he held onto Vitaly's head with his feet, the Aspidorhynchus sees them leave and pounds the side of the tank slightly out of failure. The salesman and his family and animals also see them fly and were glad, the five animal heroes themselves managed to get inside the ship too, "thanks for the save I guess all three of us owe you two now" Skipper guessed, "lets just say we're all eternally even" Elvis chose and they all agree, "so what do we do with the fighter?" Classified asks, Elvis gets a smirk and all the boys knew what she was up to as they all laugh and thump each other in the shoulders. Back at the circus train everybody was awaiting the leader's returns, "ugh they should've been back by now" Kowalski complains, "over there" Gloria calls seeing them, and indeed it was all five of them, "one fresh guava as you ordered" Julien presents to Florrie, "thank you kind sir" she thanked, "team effort" Classified added, "forget about the fruit where's the starfighter?" Roark the Dinheirosaurus demands, "we crashed it" Elvis admits, "on purpose, we didn't want it to fall back into the Lourinhã Empire's hands" Skipper adds, "that's what I like to hear" Roark and everybody went inside, the five leaders sigh in relief and even play a little, "finished" Gia calls out, "eh finished with what Gia?" Julien asks, "our work" Rico gestured a drawing of the five being attacked by Elesa the Dilophosaurus, which they weren't sure how to make of, "and you did say you wanted Bella to be your inspiration" Gia adds to Vitaly, "yeah but that makes me look like a fool" Vitaly described, "makes the rest of us look like fools too" Classified agreed, then they see Elesa at the doorway laughing, "Elesa" Julien growls, "this is all your doing" Vitaly accused and Elesa bolted again, "come back here you reptilian menace" Skipper yells as all five charge after her again, "I'm gonna rip those crests out of you" Elvis threatens, Bella Gia and Rico just shake there heads and roll their eyes, plus wince from a crashing sound which made Bella go "oh" at. Back in the cargo bay Skipper Vitaly Classified Julien and Elvis were once again all piled up together, "it's her fault" they point and say at Elesa, "at least they got rid of the starfighter" Marlene remarks, everybody just sighs, now the train was packed with supplies and recruited animal agents and were now heading for the Audubon zoo. The End Gallery Category:Fanfics